gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan–Serena relationship
Serena-Dan Relationship, also known as Darena '''or Derena', is the friendship and romantic relationship between Serena van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey. 'Overview' Dan and Serena have an off-and-on-again relationship. Serena was Dan's first love. Dan was Serena's first true love. 'Novel Series' In the novel series Dan and Serena date for the first couple of books but break up pretty quickly. thumb|300px|right 'TV Series' Dan and Serena have a on-and-off relationship. 'Season 1' Dan, it is revealed has had a crush on Serena since he was fifteen. He goes round to the hotel where she was staying in ''Pilot' he ends up on a date with her but they spend the date saving Jenny from Chuck Bass. However they end up on a second date even though Serena thinks Dan doesn't want to be with her. They go to brunch but Dan breaks up with her when he realises he's nothing like her and her world. They do get back together again and spend the rest of season 1 with a whole load of problems. Dan is very worried about sleeping with Serena and watches porn, looks at sensual massage pages and has nightmares about going wrong. Their first attempt is disastrous with Vanessa crashing it, then Serena says that she wants to wait. In the end they sleep together as part of Dan's Christmas present from Serena. Also CeCe Serena's Grandmother wants Serena to dance at the ball, Dan and Serena end up going together but it's hard for Dan who dislikes CeCe immensely. As well as this, they have a damaging gossip girl blast when Serena buys a pregnancy test for Blair. Unfortunately 'Sarah' breaks the couple up by tricking Dan into kissing her and making Serena realise she should have been honest to Dan from the start of the relationship. The two of them talk at the wedding and that's when they decide they are splitting up for good. '''Season 2 Dan and Serena are together for the first few episodes of Season 2, however they break up for good in an elevator when they're trapped and realise that they keep having the same arguments. They get back together before realising how deep their parents have fallen in love, but the relationships is doomed from the start. They get together before finding out they share a half brother, then there were accusations against Dan having an inappropriate relationship with Rachel Carr, a teacher at his school and Serena's teacher. They break up again and this is the last time they are together in season 2. 'Season 3' In Season 3, Dan and Serena don't have a proper relationship. This is because their parents get married, they do, however, share a kiss causing Serena to break up with Nate and Dan to decide to run after Serena who is going to Paris with Blair. Unfortunately he doesn't because Georgina comes pregnant with 'his' son. Dan and Serena are step-brother and sister for Season 3 and behave like siblings, offering advice and friendship. 'Season 4 ' Serena returns from Paris and confronted with her old life she realises she has to choose. Whilst in Paris it is revealed she had made her choice between Dan and Nate. While in rehab she admits to Dan she had picked him. 005322605b6.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-17357973-1920-1080.jpg Derena-4x04-dan-and-serena-16146312-500-292.jpg GG 2236.jpg Gossip-girl-penn-blake-photo.jpg Polls Dan 2BSerena 2BKiss 2BOutside 3336 942120 poll xlarge.jpg Serena-Dan-forever-dan-and-serena-1420497-1280-720.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 00489040f17.jpg 004957507c9.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094288-480-270.gif 00490920015.jpg 090 xxlarge.jpg 10 11 20100825113839.png 627409.jpg D and S Date.jpg D and S first Kiss.jpg Serenadan2.jpg 'Memorable Quotes' "Aren't I about the last person you want helping you?" "You love Serena, don't you? So. We have something in common. So what do you say we find the bitch and get us some frontier justice." Dan (and Blair) 'about Serena '"When I told my mom not to go away with Rufus, I told her it was because you and I were forever. I know I was right." : '- Serena to Dan' "Dan is my boyfriend. And I know we’re too young to talk about forever, but right now, that’s what it feels like." "I know it does, sweetie, but–" "But what? Tell me that Rufus is that important to you. Tell me that whatever the two of you have is the most important thing in your life, because that’s what Dan is to me, mom. The most important. I would rather be Chuck’s stepsister than Dan’s. Please don’t do this to me." : '- Serena and Lily' "Hey! What are you doing here?" "I need to know why you love me." "Because I do." "I really want to trust you when you say those words, Dan, so maybe if I knew why, I’d stop being so scared of hearing them and afraid to say them." "Okay. Well, if you want to talk about why…" "It has to do with my mom and her many marriages." "There. that’s why. Because I actually like it when you interrupt me, which is often, by the way. I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are… Beautiful, smart, sexy as hell." "Now you’re embarrassing me." "That’s another reason. You’re completely unaware of your affect on me. You’re also completely unaware that you laugh like a 4 year old." (Serena laughs) "Just like that. And I love you because you can be with someone like me and still be best friends with someone like Blair. " "Yeah, well, I tried to be." "I know you do, and that’s not easy, but you never give up on her. That's how amazing you are." "Well, you’re amazing, too, for being able to say all of those things, you just are." (they kiss) "And I love you… But I have to go." "What? What–what is it this time?" "One of the many reasons you love me!" (gives Dan a flying kiss) ' : '- Serena and Dan Category:Relationships